


just for a night

by alphabetsoup03



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, because with felix who isnt, changbin is always whipped in my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetsoup03/pseuds/alphabetsoup03
Summary: "One bed?" Changbin says, voicing Felix's concerns. He shuts the door behind them as they stare at the room in confusion. "I asked for a two-bed room, not one.""Should we go back?" Felix gestures back towards the door.Changbin stands there motionless before readjusting his grip on his bag and walking forward, throwing his bag on the bed and falling down on top of the covers. "Nah, too tired for that. We can share.""Share?"or,Changbin and Felix have to share a bed, and Changbin is just a little too chill about it.





	just for a night

"Room 264 for you two boys, enjoy your stay," the receptionist at the motel says as she hands Felix and Changbin their room keys. "Don't hesitate to let us know if you need anything."

 

Changbin nods gratefully as he takes the keys and hands one to Felix as they begin to walk away, tugging their luggage behind them sluggishly. "Finally, I'm tired and just want to sleep right now." He drags his feet as they make their way down the motel hallway towards the elevator. "Hope the bed isn't infested with bugs, or something."

 

"Prob--bably not," Felix says, cutting off mid-sentence as he yawns. "This place doesn't look very dirty like others I've come across. At least it won't be like the one with the spider on the pillow."

 

Changbin shudders as he thinks back to the time he woke up to a black widow staring right back into his eyes. The memory of seeing a shapeless black blob standing just inches from his face was still engraved into his memory, and is what haunts his dreams at night. "Don't remind me."

 

As Felix presses the elevator button, he zones out thinking of how he's going to bury himself in a mountain of sheets and blankets and snap out of reality until next afternoon. It's already 1 in the morning in South Korea, and he wishes he was back in Australia so he could already be asleep.

 

The elevator dings and draws him out of his thoughts, and he and Changbin step into the tiny room.

 

"Floor 2," says Changbin, and Felix obliges.

 

The trip in the elevator thankfully isn't very long, since the air is very warm and stuffy inside of it. When the door opens, Changbin and Felix step out gratefully into the cooler air of the second floor of the motel. The hallway stares back at them, one light at the end out giving off a feeling of a scene from a horror movie.

 

 

 _205... 206... 230..._ Changbin feels like he's been walking forever when they finally reach the 260's.  _260... 263... 264. There we go._

Felix inserts his key into the slot and opens the door. The motel room is dark and his hand aimlessly scrabbles against the wall to find the light switch, but he knocks his fingers against it after a moment and the lights flicker on. The room is decently sized, a closet, TV, desk, and--

 

"One bed?" Changbin says, voicing Felix's concerns. He shuts the door behind them as they stare at the room in confusion. "I asked for a two-bed room, not  _one._ "

 

"Should we go back?" Felix gestures back towards the door.

 

Changbin stands there motionless before readjusting his grip on his bag and walking forward, throwing his bag on the bed and falling down on top of the covers. "Nah, too tired for that. We can share."

 

" _Share?_ " Felix squeaks, wincing at the voice crack as his neck starts heating up. He's always been close to Changbin (maybe feels closer than a friend) and doesn't know how to act if he's  _that_  close to Changbin. As in, sharing-a-bed kind of close. "Oh," Felix clears his throat. "Share, yeah."

 

He tosses his suitcase in the closet and tugs off his sweater. Suddenly, the room is beginning to feel a lot hotter.

 

Changbin is sitting up and unlacing his shoes, dropping them at the side of the bed. "You are alright with that, right?"

 

"Yeah," replies Felix. "Just hoped I wouldn't have to deal with your snoring right next to my ear."

 

"Ha," Changbin scoffs playfully, picking up and throwing his shoes at Felix's legs. "Says the person who takes up an entire bed."

 

"Do not!" Felix sticks his tongue out at Changbin as he toes his shoes off before walking to the other side of the bed. "You can sleep in the bathtub if you're so bothered about it."

 

"Hell no, I'm tired and earned a good-night's rest." Changbin pulls off his long-sleeved shirt, and Felix was taken aback by the sight of Changbin shirtless. He's done this so many times, usually before going to bed, but seeing Changbin's muscled arms and toned belly always made Felix feel something inside.

 

The butterflies return to his belly as he lifts the covers to lay next to Changbin, who was plumping up his pillow as he yawned. "Hope you don't smell like sweat," mumbles Felix. "Didn't take a shower tonight."

 

"Neither did you," points out Changbin as he lays his head down and closes his eyes. The two of them are unbearably close right now, just a pillow's length between them. Felix can practically feel the heat radiating from Changbin's half-naked body, and he resists the urge to tuck himself into those glowing arms and chest.

 

"Turn off your lamp, will you?" Changbin mutters, squinting up at Felix who was still sitting up. "I'm tired."

 

Felix sighs internally and clicks the light of the lamp off, plunging the entire room into a hazy pool of blackness. The only source of light came from the sliver of moon not covered by the curtain and the red light of the fire monitor above their heads.

 

Felix stares at the little red light and contemplates how much further away he can get from Changbin; he's already on the edge of the bed and can't get escape anymore.

 

His leg is twitching as he hears Changbin's breathing begin to slow, and he unconsciously readjusts his arm again and again, feeling jittery. Being this close to Changbin wasn't uncommon at all--he was a very cuddly person--but laying next to him in a bed always made Felix feel anxious and fidgety. And now, any thoughts of tiredness from the previous hour were gone.

 

He doesn't notice how much time passes between laying down and daydreaming, but only realizes when Changbin speaks up.

 

"You're fidgeting." Changbin's voice is raspy as he whispers half into his pillow. "Stop moving."

 

"Sorry," Felix mutters, watching as Changbin's head lifts slightly and sees the faint outline of squinting black eyes staring at him through the sliver of moonlight. "Just... can't sleep."

 

Changbin mumbles something unintelligible, before Felix hears the sound of sheets rustling and feels a warm hand wrap around his side.

 

Breath hitching and face heating up, Felix stiffens as Changbin pulls him into his arms, tucking his chin above Felix's head. One arm over his stomach and the other under his neck, Felix can feel Changbin's breath rustle his hair.

 

"Just go to sleep," Changbin murmurs.

 

 _Sleep? Now?_  Felix resists the urge to laugh; out of anxiety, happiness, shock, he doesn't really know. He moves his head into Changbin's neck, praying that he didn't notice the movement. He breathes in the smell of citrus shampoo and sweat, which is surprisingly not at all a bad combination. Or maybe just because it's Changbin.

 

But Felix can feel his nerves starting to calm down as the tight embrace of the smaller man warms him to the bone, the heat radiating from Changbin's body giving off a comfortable feeling. A feeling of home, to be exact.

 

His eyelids are getting heavy as he begins to drift off, letting the sound of Changbin's soft snoring lull him to sleep.

 

 

The bright light shining directly into his eyes forces Changbin into an unwilling state of consciousness, and he squints his eyes as he wakes up. Immediately, a heavy weight in his arms greets him, and Changbin opens his eyes to see Felix cuddled into his chest, breath tickling his neck.

 

Changbin still has an arm wrapped around Felix's waist, and he squeezes his grip tighter to tug Felix even closer. He buries his face into Felix's hair, breathing in the smell of motel pillow and faint traces of something flowery. Felix doesn't stir, and Changbin thanks God for giving him a gift as cuddle as this.

 

Ever since he and Felix grew close, Changbin had hoped they would reach  _this_  type of close, as in  _I-woke-up-in-your-bed-and-you-look-really-cute-in-your-sleep_ type of close.

 

And he was absolutely  _living_  for it.

 

A quick glance at the clock over Felix's shoulder reads 10:12 AM, and Changbin scratches out the idea of getting out of bed, as late as it was. He didn't want to wake Felix up, and he especially didn't want to leave his arms.

 

So, Changbin moves his face into Felix's hair, curls a hand around his neck, tugs him close, and listens to the faint breathing coming from the angel tucked into his chest. The sunlight casts a blanket of golden onto Felix's face, giving his skin a glowing mask. Changbin smiles softly to himself as he tucks a strand of hair behind Felix's ear and watches the soft rising and falling of his chest.

 

He may not have all the time in the world, but he sure as hell wasn't going to waste the moments so dear to him like these.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/alphabetsoup03)  
> (gonna use it more in the future when i write more fics)  
> hmu, could always use mutuals ;)
> 
>    
> forgot to check for grammar and stuff just bear with me


End file.
